1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soil working tool for an agricultural machine, in particular a plow point, plowshare, or cultivator tip, having a carrier that comprises a cutting region having a cutting edge, one or more hard-material elements being arranged in the cutting region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous variant embodiments of plowshares and cultivator tools are known from the existing art. Plowshares, for example, are traditionally forged from an iron material. In this context, the nature of the material needed to be such that it was sufficiently tough not to break under abrupt stresses, for example upon striking a stone. Sufficient hardness to resist abrasive wear was also required. Because these properties do not always occur in optimally paired fashion, cutting elements made of hard material, for example cemented carbide, were applied in the cutting region of the carrier.
It was thereby possible to achieve an extension in service life. With such tool forms, a failure usually occurs when, as a result of abrasive attack of the removed material, the carrier material becomes eroded in the region behind the hard-material element. The necessary support is then absent, and the hard-material element breaks off.